The Secrets of a Sandy Life
by Auphanim
Summary: Twenty things you never knew, and possibly never wanted to know, about Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. [Slight LeeGaara]


**Welcome** to my 20truths fic. X3

**I should** be working on other projects, but I'm not. So here it is.

**Me no own** Naruto.

**And it's** time to start! WIMA!

* * *

**The Secrets of a Sandy Life**

1. Their relationship is perilous, perched atop a tiny spike of trust and tenderness instilled in their younger days. Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara; siblings; sister and brothers. It took 13 years for them all to openly show it, but the affection has always been there.

2. When he was younger, Gaara got the same night terrors as every small child in the world. Visions of demons and monsters hidden under his bed, coiled to pounce and snatch him away to be snacked on someday. Whenever these nightmares came, the young red head would run to his brother's room, carefully crawling under the blankets to snuggle against the older boy. It was usually Kankurou that ended up getting nightmares on those nights.

3. With a sand demon living inside him, there wasn't much Kankurou and Temari could do to protect their brother. However, that didn't mean that any of the 'Older Sibling Protective Tendencies' were gone, just not in use. However, when they found out that some children had run from their little brother when he only wanted to give them a ball, they were quick to pounce on the chance to pound them into bloody messes.

4. Kankurou and Temari were scolded by their father quite often for 'taking out their hidden aggressions on the children of Sunagakure'.

5. Gaara's 'tattoo' of love on his forehead got many different reactions. His father freaked out, Temari stared in horror, and Kankurou suddenly felt very… un-masculine.

6. This feeling led to the small tattoo of a puppet on Kankurou's left butt cheek. It's rather cute, but not in the best of places to show it off. But that was the only place Kankurou thought his father wouldn't check for a tattoo. He was right.

7. Temari and Kankurou didn't find out what Gaara's favorite color was until he became Kazekage. This was only because they poofed, in a very ninja-esque way, into his room when he and Rock Lee were about to have sex. All that was left on Gaara were his green boxers, just a few shades deeper than his eyes. Almost the color of Lee's jumpsuit.

8. 'The Talk' with Gaara was very awkward, but only for Kankurou. He had known that his little brother would get straight to the point and learn quickly, but it was on the day of that fateful talk that he realized just how blunt Gaara could be. That, and the fact that Gaara didn't mind sharing every little detail.

9. Gaara finds comfort in talking to his brother; something that probably carried over from nights crawling into the older boy's bed. So, the redhead assumes that he can ask anything of Kankurou, which usually isn't a problem. However, when the young Kazekage slunk into his bed, snuggled up beside him, and asked him if he had ever had sex, Kankurou suddenly knew that it was going to be a very, very long night.

10. Kankurou is, though no one seems to believe him, straight. Every time he tries to convince someone of this fact, he is met with the same response: 'Straight, huh? The face paint and kitty-ears on your hood say otherwise'. This retort was first started by his beloved sister.

11. Temari had been a little girl once, filled with little girl dreams. One of those dreams was to someday become, not a ninja, but a pop singer. Kankurou had laughed for almost five minutes straight when she told him this, but was finally stopped when Temari gave him an example of how well her training with kunai was going.

12. The blonde sand nin didn't give up her dream until a few months later, when, while singing one of her 'hit songs', Gaara came in and calmly told her that her voice reminded him forcibly of cats having their tails stepped on repeatedly.

13. For a while, some the of the suna nin seemed convinced that Gaara's obsession with killing people was merely a result of his inability to control his rage. Therefore, he was put into anger management classes for about half a year.

14. Every time his therapist told him to 'express his feelings', Gaara would smirk, but otherwise stay completely still. Only the sand had to move to get the man to run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

15. Needless to say, the classes never really helped Gaara overcome any rage issues, and some remain convinced that it only help to give him even more.

16. Temari and Kankurou, after learning why Akatsuki had taken their little brother, were almost happy to leave him with them for a short while. After all, a non-possessed Gaara was better than a possessed one. However, once they learned that he would die in the process, they became much more hostile, spurring everyone to search for their brother. Possessed or not, any Gaara was better than a dead one.

17. Rock Lee, in Temari and Kankurou's eyes, was an amazing person. No, it wasn't just his amazing taijutsu, mastery of the Drunken Fist, or even his ability to pull off wearing a green jumpsuit and legwarmers in any weather. No, it was the fact that not only did he have enough courage to hang around with Gaara for hours at a time, but the fact that he enjoyed it enough to even argue and bicker with Gaara occasionally. That, alone, raised their respect for him a few notches. It, of course, helped that Lee treated the red head not like a monster or the Kazekage, but an actual person.

18. Although most people in Sunagakure are getting close to accepting the fact that Gaara has changed from a bloodthirsty monster out to kill everything he comes in contact with, Temari and Kankurou always have to be ready, just incase of a sudden relapse. Their biggest mutual fear is the idea that one day, when something particularly traumatic happens; they might have to kill their own brother to save their village.

19. Gaara, it has been proven, cannot hold his liquor. Lee, it has been proven, takes one sip of liquor and goes on a fighting spree. Conclusion? On their honeymoon, there will be no wine, no champagne, and, most definitely, no sake. Temari and Kankurou will gladly make sure that all supplies of any kind of liquor are gone, even if they have to take matters into their own hands.

20. Small affections, hidden from the rest of the world, poisoned by fears. Gone are the days they have to live in constant fear for their lives around their own family members. Though they may only have a few years to enjoy the sudden freedom their new lives, free of Shukaku, offers, Temari, Kankurou, and Sabaku no Gaara are determined to live through it as a family. And a little family dysfunction is just one of those little 'spices of life'.

* * *

This author eats reviews. Feed her. 


End file.
